Representative airbrushes of the prior art are shown in Patent Specifications Nos. GB-B-2020578 (Rebold) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,404 (Chasan). Representative gas flow control devices are shown in Patent Specifications Nos. GB-A-841895 (Beech) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,999 (Savage).
It is an object of the invention to provide an airbrush of the kind in which there is a reducing valve for the compressed gas entering the gun and a separate trigger operated valve for controlling the jet from the gun, in which the principal parts of the reducing valve may be moulded in plastics but in which the reducing valve has a performance approximate to that of a needle valve and is effective at low flow rates.